moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrono Ivan
Soviet Union (version 3.0) * Soviet Alliance (version 2.x) * Soviets (version 1.2) |role = Teleporting a bomb |useguns = Timed incendiary explosives |tier = 3 |techlvl = * 9 (version 3.0 and 1.2) * 10 (version 2.x) |hp = * 120 (version 3.0) * 125 (version 2.x) * 100 (version 1.2) |armortype = * Flak (version 3.0) * None (older versions) |sight = * 3 (version 3.0) * 6 (version 2.x) * 8 (version 1.2) |cost = * $1250 (version 3.0) * $1750 (older versions) |time = 0:50 (version 3.0) |produced = Soviet Barracks (version 2.0 and newer) |req = * Infiltrating a Tech Center (version 2.0 and newer) * Infiltrating a Battle Lab (version 1.2) * Palace (version 3.0) * Battle Lab (version 3.0) * Science Lab (version 3.0) |speed = Teleport |groundattack = * 400 (version 3.0) * 275 (version 2.x) * 400 (version 1.2) |cooldown = * 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds, version 3.0 and 1.2) * 100 frames (version 2.x) |range = * 1.5 (version 3.0) * 3 (older versions) |notes = * Cannot move into shroud * Explodes when killed }} The Chrono Ivan is a Soviet infantry that appeared in version 3.0 and older as a stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating an Allied Tech Center (version 2.0 and newer)/Soviet Battle Lab (version 1.2). Official description v3.0 With access to stolen Allied technology, the Soviets will equip a select number of their Crazy Ivans with chrono backpacks, giving the trigger happy Ivans more destructive potential than ever. The power to place explosives anywhere they like and teleport to safety in mere seconds brings such maniacal joy to the Chrono Ivan that even friendly troops avoid them out of fear of receiving an unwanted gift. This means Chrono Ivans often operate alone or in small teams together, leveling anything they come across with the ground.Soviet Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega v3.0 website v2.x Soviet engineers also came up with some ideas of using Allied Chrono Sphere for their own purposes. Due to their rather long occupation in Allied nations, they had enough time to learn more about that project. Infiltrating Allied Tech Centers with one of their Saboteurs, they can receive possibility to arm their Crazy Ivans with chronobags capable of teleporting them anywhere on the battlefield, enabling possibility of sneak and sudden sabotages with their dynamite packs.Stolen Technology page on the archived Mental Omega v2.x website v1.2 After infiltrating a Soviet Battle Lab, access to Soviet secret Chrono Ivans is granted. While their job is the same as ordinary Crazy Ivans, they can also use Mobile Chronosphere Devices stolen from the Allies to teleport themselves deep inside an enemy base and place explosives on critical structures and forces. Bombs can be detonated by double clicking at unit or building with dynamite on it. If not, it will explode after a short period.Stolen Technology page on the archived Mental Omega v1.2 website See also * Voltmortar * Tesla Ivan * Stealth Ivan * Chrono Commando * Yuri Elite References zh:超时空伊文 Category:3.0 content